Computer systems may employ a variety of memory, including, for example, magnetic disk and semiconductor memory systems. Typically, disk storage systems target large, low speed memory applications; whereas, semiconductor storage systems target high-speed, low capacity memory applications.
Exemplary semiconductor memory include dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM), flash memory, and ferromagnetic semiconductor memory devices. Of these, the volatile devices, such as SRAM and DRAM may require continuous power for data retention. When power is removed from these volatile devices, data may be lost.
Unlike the volatile devices, nonvolatile memory may provide data retention in the absence of power. Exemplary nonvolatile memory include magneto-resistive, ferromagnetic and ferroelectric memory devices. Recently, some manufacturers of nonvolatile memory have been working to improve ferroelectric memory and their methods of operation and manufacture. Additionally, conditioning of ferroelectric material may improve reliability of ferroelectric memories.